


Watching is Half the Fun

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Lawrence expected to see when he walked into work was Matt with his hand around his dick, but he wasn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching is Half the Fun

Lawrence was standing in the doorway, silent with eyes wide as he watched what was happening in front of him. He had decided to come into the office early to try and get some work done. He expected to walk in, make some coffee, sit down at his computer and get some research done for the podcast later that night.

Instead he walked in on Matt with his head tossed back, eyes closed, and mouth open. Even from the door he could hear the breathy sounds coming from the smaller man. Lawrence couldn’t see exactly what was going on, just the slow movement of Matt’s shoulder. Lawrence watched in silence as he felt his pants start to get uncomfortably tight, faster than he would like to admit.

His brain told him to turn around and walk back out, to leave and never mention this again. But his body was rooted in place, watching and listening to his friend jerk himself off in their office. He wondered if Matt was teasing himself, playing with the sensitive head or just running his hand down the shaft, if he was taking his time or if this was a means to an end. 

Lawrence wanted to get a closer look, see exactly what Matt was doing, how he liked to be touched. He wanted to see what sounds he could pull from normally quiet man, see if he could make Matt scream his name as he came for the second or third time in a night. Lawrence could feel his own pulsing cock, hard and begging for attention in his pants.

He crept forward, trying to get a better look at his friend. The thought of watching Matt was turning him on more than he wanted to admit, and the shame he was feeling from wanting to watch Matt was getting him harder than he had been without touching himself in a long time.

Matt pushed himself back a little, moving from being mostly at the desk to a position where anyone in the room might be able to see him better. His eyes were still closed and it was clear to Lawrence that he had started moving his hand faster, chasing his orgasm rather than light, teasing strokes.

As Lawrence continued to slowly move forward, he could hear the quiet words Matt was breathing out. Lawrence stood on his tip toes to see what Matt was doing, what he saw he wanted burned into his brain.

Matt had his legs spread and his cock was straining in his hand, head an angry red color like he had been hard for ages and not letting himself cum. Lawrence had never seen Matt’s dick before, and he was enraptured by it, large and heavy looking in Matt’s hand, as he twisted at the base, holding his hand still for a minute like he was once again holding off his orgasm. Matt let out another breathy moan, louder than before. “Please, Larr, want to cum,” he whimpered, barely above a whisper, so quiet that Lawrence almost didn't catch it.

Matt sounded desperate, like he was begging for Lawrence of all people. And Lawrence wanted to comply, wanted to get on his knees and take the angry, aching cock of his friend into his mouth and swallow around him. He wanted to open Matt up with his tongue and fingers, make him beg for Lawrence to fuck him. Instead he tried to mask a moan and ended up coughing, the sound bringing attention to Matt that he was being watched, that someone was in the room.

Matt’s eyes shot open, and he turned his head around to see who the intruder was, locking eyes with Lawrence and instantly going red in the face. “I’m…I’m sorry, I..uh..I didn’t know anyone was here,” he stammered as he bent over to grab his pants and pull them back up but in an instant Lawrence is there, crowding into his space.

“I uh, Matt, that was really hot..” he starts not knowing what to say he instead grabs Matt’s shirt collar and pulls him into a kiss. It’s harsh and biting, Lawrence is so turned on he’s finding it hard to think about anything besides Matt. When he pulls away, Matt’s sweats are halfway up his thighs and his cock is bobbing freely.

“I..I didn’t want you to find out this way,” Matt says, “but I’ve..uh..I have a bit of a crush on you if I’m honest.” He looks like he’s at a loss for words. Matt had fantasized about this a million times, he had fantasized about what it would be like to be with Lawrence, to have him to kiss and hold and fuck.

“Matt, I want..I want to suck your dick. I want to get you off, right now, fuck Matt, please..please let me do this.” Matt nodded, and Lawrence kissed him again. “Thank you, thank you for letting me do this for you,” Lawrence whispered, placing his hands on Matt’s naked thighs, digging nails into the flesh and muscle there.

Lawrence sunk to his knees and looked up at Matt over the top of his glasses. He took the base of Matt’s cock into his hand and licked his lips as Matt looked down and watched. Lawrence started slow, licking a strip from the base of Matt’s cock to the tip. Matt moaned loudly and tried to push his sweats down again. Lawrence grabbed the pants and boxers and pulled them down to Matt’s ankles with one hand while keeping the other on his cock, slowly stroking as he sucked lightly on the head.

“Lawrence..please..been hard for so long..want..want to cum..please,” Matt was babbling as Lawrence room more of Matt’s cock into his mouth. He started bobbing his head faster as Matt moved a hand to Lawrence’s hair, pulling on the strands there, encouraging Lawrence to take more.

Lawrence took his hand off the base of Matt’s cock, taking him all the way down his throat and burring his nose in the soft hair there. He swallowed around Matt’s dick and Matt made a noise of pure ecstasy. “I’m close,” he managed to choke out as Lawrence pulled off his cock before repeating the action.

“Please, Lawrence..please can I cum? Need..permission,” Matt was bucking his hips gently as Lawrence deep-throated him. 

Lawrence moaned when Matt asked his permission, sending vibrations up his cock. He pulled off for just a moment, “Yeah, want you to cum for me. Fuck..Matt, want you to cum for me.” Lawrence took Matt into his throat again and swallowed around him. Matt came hard with a shout of “Lawrence,” tugging on his hair as Larr swallowed everything he had to give. 

When Matt had finished, Lawrence pulled off and stood to kiss him, swiping his tongue against Matt’s bottom lip. “Thank you, Matt, wanted to do that so bad,” Lawrence says, breathlessly against Matt’s lips.

“Lemme take care of you,” Matt starts but is cut off when Lawrence shakes his head.

“You can take care of me tonight, at my place. But let me buy you dinner first. Okay?”

“Like a date?”

“If you’re okay with that.”   
“Yeah, Larr, I would like that.”

“Then it’s settled,” Lawrence said with a triumphant smile. “I get to go on a date with Matt Peake tonight!”

“So, yeah, um, you really weren’t weirded out by me jerking it to you in the office?” Matt was laughing a little, but still wanted to make sure he hadn’t crossed a line.

“Are you kidding me? That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. And tonight, over dinner, you can tell me exactly what you were thinking about.” Matt nodded and pulled his pants up, just as Bruce walked in.

“What the fuck guys! It smells like sex in here!” Bruce sounded outraged, and neither Matt or Lawrence were sure if it was because of what had transpired or if it was because he hadn’t been invited. “Do that on your own time!”

“Well technically,” Lawrence started and Matt giggled.

“Oh shut it,” Bruce said before he could get too far. “I don’t care what you guys do, so long as you're happy and you keep it out of the office.”  
 “Yes boss,” Matt said with a cheeky grin as Lawrence leaned down to kiss him one last time before going to his desk and starting up his computer, getting ready for the long day ahead of him.


End file.
